The present invention relates to a pillow with incorporated alarm system and more particularly pertains to alerting a sleeping person that a time has arrived for them to awaken and providing for deactivation of thereof.
Most people utilize alarm clocks in order to awaken them at a predetermined time during the day. These alarm clocks are generally positioned on a night stand or the like adjacent to a ben that the person is sleeping in. Most modern alarm clocks are equipped with various function buttons that allow the sleeping person to reset the alarm for a shorter period of time so that they can receive a few extra minutes of sleep. Some people are in the habit of "hitting" this rest or "sleep" button one too many times resulting in either a hurried beginning of their day or even worse, missing some critical appointment that was scheduled for the early part of their day. Most people position their alarm clocks so that they do not have to lift their head off of the pillow in order to "hit" the reset button. Because of this, the person is less likely to completely awaken on the subsequent alarm sounding.
The present invention attempts to solve the aforementioned problems by providing an alarm system that is incorporated in a pillow. The alarm system is equipped with pressure sensors that will only deactivate the alarm when the head is removed from the pillow thereby beginning the awakening process. Once partially awake, the person will realize their schedule for the day and the necessity of completely awakening.
The use of alarm systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, alarm systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of awaking sleeping persons are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,429 to Mair discloses an electronic wake up system consisting of an alarm device encased in a soft cloth pillow. The Mair device does not discloses means to stop the alarm from sounding by removing pressure from the pillow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,600 to Cheng discloses a device that transmits vibrations through a pillow to awaken a sleeping individual. U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,998 to Rund discloses an alarm clock that is capable of alerting the user by vibration.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pillow with incorporated alarm system for alerting a sleeping person that a time has arrived for them to awaken and providing for deactivation of thereof.
In this respect, the pillow with incorporated alarm system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a sleeping person that a time has arrived for them to awaken and providing for deactivation of thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pillow with incorporated alarm system which can be used for alerting a sleeping person that a time has arrived for them to awaken and providing for deactivation of thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.